Modem telecommunication technologies such as multimodal communications, presence based services, and the like provide a number of useful tools for users to plan, facilitate, and manage their day-to-day activities such as meetings, attended conferences/seminars, email exchanges, voice and/or video communications, and similar activities. While planning and managing such activities has become easier, the number of activities undertaken by a typical person has also increased significantly. For example, people participate in more online meetings, hold video conferences, exchange messages, and so on throughout their day. While conventional tools like calendars and notebook applications may maintain a record of these activities, typically different activities are recorded by different applications making it difficult for a person to maintain an overall record of activities.
For some professions such as sales people, real estate agents, and similar ones, daily activities include meetings and conversations at various locations. Unless these people take valuable time each day to prepare records for their daily activities, it is difficult for them to maintain a comprehensive record of these activities. Even if they do it manually, to access associated documents and other records, they have to work with different resources through a cumbersome process.